1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel for a vehicle, and more particularly to a steering wheel that has an air bag apparatus for the purpose of protecting to the face of a person sitting in a seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air bag apparatus that is provided in a vehicular steering wheel has an air bag that is folded up and a cover that covers the air bag. In order to protect a person riding in the vehicle when a collision occurs, the bag is inflated by gas so as to cause the cover to rupture open. Related art can be found in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication H7-32964.
In the above-noted related technology, however, there is a risk that the ruptured cover will interfere with the chin of the vehicle occupant.